Through Hell and Back
by Tealover1999
Summary: Just a group of FrUk one shots and drabbles that I have randomly written and that don't really deserve a story all of their own, so they all go here. I've been to hell and back a few times, and I won't ever take what I have for granted. This is life, live it one day at a time. You never know how many days you've got left. Rated T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**The Light and The Darkness**

**King!EnglandxVampire!France**

Arthur wondered around the now empty hall. His forest green eyes scanned the golden painted walls which had multiple hangings on them. Most of which were tapestries from years of his countries history. He examined one of them. The stitching on it was done perfectly. Each feature on the men's faces was stitched to the finest degree of quality. The animals looked as though they were going to jump right out at him and the scenery reminded him of when his parents were still alive and walked in the gardens with him. There smiles completely real and not the fake ones he received as he got older and they had the constant fear of the neighbouring kingdom smashing through the walls, and the darkness invading the kingdom, killing and slaughtering anything in it's path. But what Arthur hadn't know when he was a boy, was that he was the light, the light that combated evil in the depths of darkness, in the black of night, he was the light which could have saved his parents, but no...They sacrificed themselves to save their small, weak little child from harm or even death.

He regretted the day that he jumped onto his mother's horse, the tears of fear and love that spilled down his mother's cheek as she whispered instructions into his ears. The shouts of his father telling him to leave as he held of the darkness, that was the vampires from the neighbouring kingdom. He remembers seeing a vampire rip open his mothers soft neck, the crimson that plastered onto his face as his mothers cries could be heard. The sight of his father chopping his mothers head off with his long sword to stop her becoming one of them. The tears that littered the halls floor as his father hacked away at the beasts of darkness. His own tears that spilled as his father was taken down by multiple vampires and as his blood spilled onto the floor and dripped down the crevices in the tiles.

But... he will never forget the young prince vampire that jumped onto his throne that day. His wavy blond hair, ocean blue eyes and that stupid smirk plastered on his face as Arthur rode away from the now ruined kingdom of his families and to the forest where he could find the wise unicorn fabled in legend, but only Arthur knew that the unicorn was real and he sought refuge in it's enchanted forest.

The unicorn was named Persephone, the unicorn of wisdom and protector of the Danogulo Forest. She taught Arthur a lot, and about his hidden powers that he was to use to protect what he held dear and to use his powers for good not evil. Persephone also raised him in the forest and he was taught by the animals there the different ways in which they lived and survived day in and day out. He was also told by the wise owl in the forest that one day he would reunite the darkness with the light and world peace would come with it. Although he didn't believe the owl, he didn't know who could ever do that, but he knew that it wasn't going to be him. The time he spent living with Persephone and the animals also taught him that the best way forward was peace as war could only cause pain and destruction in life and death a like.

So he now paced around a castle he had built in Persephone's forest. She and he protected the forest from harm, his subjects were the animals of which he commanded to do his bidding and Persephone was his, would you say trusted advisor, in deciding the way in which the kingdom was run and what was best to do to help the kingdom prosper. Although the darkness recently had tried to penetrate the magical barrier that was set up by Arthur and the forest fairies to protect the Kingdom from invaders and evil forces that would attempt to loot the kingdom of it's mining riches. Arthur had grown increasingly irritated and nervous about the dark forces that now had gathered in number outside the magical barrier.

So he was now pacing in front of his magical court of faeries and animals including Persephone his trusted advisor and best friend, his new friend he had saved recently from the dark forces was also there, Flying Mint Bunny was his name, Arthur had grown particularly attached to his new friend and talked to him a lot as well. Arthur stopped in his tracks and looked at the carved ceiling in thought. The court held their breath as Arthur turned his forest green eyes at them, his messy blond locks wafting a bit in the gentle breeze he created from moving around quickly. His rather large eyebrows were knitted together in concern.

"We need to think about what we are going to do about the advancing dark forces upon our Kingdom and how we are to go about being rid of them. I have called you all here to hear your thoughts on this matter. I have realized that the fairies in the forest can keep up the barrier for a while longer but will be greatly drained of energy if the forces do start attacking the barrier, further more, I can feel the presence of the King outside the barrier, which must mean they are going to launch a serious assault on the kingdom... Do any of you have any thoughts on this?" A fairy raised her hand.  
"I do believe my lord that the fairies of the kingdom can hold the barrier up for no more then five days if the dark forces do intend to attack and destroy the barrier, however we would be completely drained of our magical abilities and therefore would not be of any help to the army if we do intend to retaliate." The fairy sat down and Arthur nodded.  
"Your opinion will be taken into consideration.." A Dwarf raised his hand gruffly and Arthur nodded his head towards him.

"The dwarfs of the kingdom, my lord, will be willing to fight and die in combat if it is so needed and will help in the army if you so wish it.." Arthur smiled.  
"That will help greatly Adlof..." The dwarf nodded and sat down in his seat arranging his large axe next to him. Arthur then nodded to the court.  
"Then I have come to a conclusion.. Fellow subjects, I have come to the conclusion that we will defend ourselves if so attacked so gather together the army and ready your weapons. This threat may escalate into a long drawn out siege of the castle and war may occur, but for now we will wait it out to see if the dark forces make any advances. Court dismissed..." The creatures all got up and walked away leaving Arthur, Flying Mint Bunny and Persephone alone in the Great Hall. Arthur hugged Persephone.  
"I hope that this ends quickly Persephone." Persephone neighed slightly and spoke softly.  
"Don't worry my child, it shall pass quickly and the Kingdom will be safe eventually..." Arthur sighed shakily.  
"I hope you are right..." He then nuzzled his head into Persephone's shoulder.

Francis smirked as he sat on his throne of skeletons. He twirled locks of his blond hair between his fingers as his ocean blue eyes wondered his luscious tent in boredom of his generals speech. He was caught of guard as his general coughed into his hand slightly catching his attention once more.  
"So my lord.. we shall attack when nightfall comes, this is when the light fairies and such are at their weak point...?" Francis rolled his eyes.  
"But moinsur, you underestimate zhe powers of Zhe Light. 'e can easily summon light in zhe depths of night or in zhe pitch black of a hole in zhe earth..." The general nodded and looked at the map.  
"Well sir, we can easily break through the barrier that surrounds the enchanted forest, and we can then slay the protector Persephone and display her horn in your palace, and show your glory to all the kingdoms that surround us..." Francis nodded to his advisers and others.  
"Zhank You gentlemen, you are dismissed..." The men left his tent and he looked to the roof of his tent.

He knew that the Light and Dark were meant to unite the world and stuff, but he had seen The Light when he was such a small boy and in reality, he didn't want to kill the cute boy...What was he thinking, he was leader of Darkness, a vampire, he could never love anyone as they would simply die with time or he would kill them for their blood...He had so much on his mind lately, he didn't know how he was going to kill the boy without remorse or mercy, he just wished his still heart could love him, but that would never happen. He was Darkness, and Arthur was Light, mortal enemies for all time...A never ending war between good and evil...

Arthur got his armour on and waited in the court yard for Persephone to come. Flying Mint Bunny was next to him, even in his own mini armour to help fight for the cause. Persephone walked out of the palace. Her horn was covered with part of her head in a silver shined armour, her back and legs had also been encased in the silver plates, her mane was braided out of her eyes and flowers woven into her hair as well, and her coat had been washed to the crystal white it should be and her eyes glistened in the moonlight. She trotted over to Arthur and she whispered in his ear.  
"We will prevail my child, now let us make haste..." Arthur nodded and mounted Persephone. He sat up straight and looked at the army he had assembled together. He raised his sword as shouted.  
"For the Forest. For the Kingdom. And for the Guardian!" The army chanted back and they began the march to the barrier where the dark army was attacking mercilessly.

Francis smirked as they spotted the kingdom's army approach. His smirk grew wider as he saw the Guardian and The Light riding the Unicorn, his head held high and mighty. He ordered his army to stop and be silent. With a whoosh and a clink the barrier fell and the army was revealed to be bigger then Francis had anticipated. There was a silence and Francis and Arthur rode to each other, face to face they stared until they drew their swords and the metal clashed. Both armies surged towards each other and the battle began.

After hours of fighting Arthur was sat on the floor, crying over Persephone's dead body, her horn had been hacked off as Francis had sliced it with his long sword on chance. Arthur screamed her name and for her to come back to him, his fat tears dropped onto her once life filled face. He looked up to see Francis smirking.  
"Now all zhat is left is for me and you...to become one Arthur mon lapin..." Arthur got to his feet and looked at him clenching his teeth. He unsheathed his sword and swung at the Vampire.  
"I WILL NEVER BOW TO YOU! NOT AFTER YOU HAVE TAKEN EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME! BE GONE FOWL BEAST!" Francis blocked his attacks skilfully and chuckled.  
"Funny... Zhat is exactly zhe zame zhing your father said before he died.." He laughed loudly as Arthur's blows became more and more frequent. Arthur tired but kept it up until Francis finally grew tired and knocked the sword out of his hand and pinned him to the floor easily. Francis snickered as Arthur struggled but stopped as Francis came close to his neck, his breath was cold, as cold as ice.. Arthur froze and the man bit down on his neck and cried out as he began to take what he had won. Francis eventually pulled away and spoke in Arthur's ear.  
"Can you ever love me Light?" Arthur looked at him half lidded before he whispered a quiet.  
"No..." All went black for Arthur as he passed out.

* * *

Ooooooooo I like this one! Do you all like it?

I like this one a lot! I hope you all do too my friends!


	2. Chapter 2

**A Tribute to the 2013 Grand National Horse Race**

**Winning**

Arthur inhaled and exhaled deeply as the speakers announced the due start of the race. It was race that could change his life, the race that so many men and women alike had fallen to. The Grand National. The race that all jockeys looked towards in hopes of winning against the minuet odds and claiming the title of first and the trophy that states what they won. His forest green eyes twinkled as he remembered his brother Allistor winning the race when he was just small. The horse he had won on was graceful and majestic even if it was covered in sweat.

He had cheered and nearly cried as he crossed the finish line with the horse. Both looked as though they were smiling and Allistor had his usual smirk plastered on his face even as the horses around him fell to the thirty jumps and fell behind from the prolonged four and a half mile race. His flame red hair and green eyes looked fake as the odds of him winning were slim, but after that time freezing moment when it looked as though he was fake the reality sucked itself back in and the crowd broke into cheers, screams and shouts as the horse zoomed past the finish. Arthur ran onto the track as a small child when all the horses had past to his brother. His brother smiled and pulled him up onto the horse which turned it's large head to eye the new rider. Arthur looked into it's endless pools of brown and the horse only nodded before Allistor kicked it's sides and steered it onwards towards the winning area. Arthur played with the horse's chocolate brown mane with interest as Allistor waved to the crowd.

A announcer's voice rang through the race course.  
"And we have Red Rum our Grand National winner for the third time in his life! Ladies and Gentlemen a round of applauses please for Red Rum and Allistor Kirkland!" The crowd erupted into cheers again and threw their hats and Allistor took his helmet of before he pushed it on Arthur's head with a gleeful grin on his face. Arthur pushed the helmet up as it fell over his eyes making his hair ruffle like feathers. Allistor was lead into the winning circle where reporters stood pushing microphones in his face while photographers snapped photos of him and the three time winning horse. Allistor waved to the crowd as the fanfare sounded up on the balcony to mark his winning of the tiresome race with happy tunes from brass instruments finely polished to perfection for the show. Allistor dismounted the horse with ease taking Arthur in his arms as he brought him down from the horse's high back. Red Rum snorted slightly as the grooms took his saddle of his wet back. Some came with buckets of water and all lined up before they threw the buckets of water all over the hot animal's back. The horse shook itself dry of the water and snorted slightly as some got into his nose, it's bay coloured fur was completely drenched from both sweat and water and Arthur smiled as he stood in front of the animal with his brothers hard helmet still pushed on his head roughly.

The horse lowered his snout and sniffed Arthur's blond hair before he pushed his snout into his cheek fondly. Allistor came over at that point and patted Red Rum's neck.  
"Taken a liking to him I've seen lad. He be the next Kirkland jockey lad, so you look after him now eh." The horse neighed and shook his head making his wet mane hit Allistor in the face making Allistor push his head away slightly to avoid the wet hair hitting him again. Arthur giggled and the horse neighed again tapping his foot against the floor in an impatient manner. Allistor just smiled and knuckle rubbed the horse's head before he was pulled to go and do interviews for the press. Arthur just grabbed Red Rum's reigns before the groom put him on his shoulders and helped him lead the horse back to the stables where they could easily brush him down and give the grand horse some water and food.

Arthur zoned back into the real world where another jockey was shaking his shoulders as they lined up to walk to the stands and mount the horses that had been taken over there. The jockey smiled at him.  
"Come on! We're leaving!" Arthur smiled and stood on his feet still taking deep breaths before he stood in his position in the line. Number seven, lucky seven as everyone had been saying to him. Dark green jacket with yellow checks, number seven. Just like his brother. He put on a winning smile as they all crowded around the stand for a picture to commemorate the yearly day. He stood on the back row next to the only women riding in the race. She smiled at him before the photographer gave a thumbs up and they all smiled for the camera in front of them and with a quick flash the picture was taken and they could go and mount their horses.

Arthur pushed his fringe out of his eyes with a deep sigh and various jockeys came past with pats on the back to offer as most had ran the race before and nine had also won. They then all proceeded to walk to the indoor area to mount the horses that were being walked outside to show the public on the cameras that streamed the whole event to the TVs at home. The crowd chattered amongst themselves and final bets were being called and various people crowded around betting booths throwing money at the tenants that still shouted odds and ratios to the crowds for the final bets to be offered. Arthur walked into the mounting area where horses had been kitted up with the saddles and bridles along with their leg protectors and some had snout guards on. Arthur walked over to his horse with a smile. Auroras Encore, was his betting name. Eleven years old and the old man had just put him in for a good run, he was not expecting the eleven year old to win. Arthur, however, was determined to make sure the horse got a extremely good run, maybe he'd even get the horse into the top three. He shook his head, not a very likely outcome, but an outcome none the less. He patted the horse's snout in a friendly manner and the horse snorted pushing it's snout against his jacket. Arthur chuckled before he pushed the horse away slightly and then turned to see a very flamboyant looking Frenchman stood in the doorway.

Francis smiled as he walked in towards where Arthur was going to be riding his horse in the race. The Frenchman had many more horses that maybe stood a better chance but giving Auroras Encore another chance of running before he retired was a nice thing to do as a final run for him. Francis winked at the female jockey who only rolled her eyes and mounted her horse before walking him out to the crowd. Francis chuckled before he made his way over to Arthur who was just mounting the animal. He stopped in front of the horse and Arthur rolled his eyes.  
"I told you that the old horse would be fine frog!" Francis just smiled and patted the horse's neck and Arthur scowled at his silence and smirkish smile. He huffed and rolled his eyes again with his large eyebrows furrowed in a frown.  
"You just watch from the stands frog, the horse will be fine, there's no need to come and say your final farewell!" Arthur then kicked the horse's sides stirring the horse on towards the race course.

The crowd cheered as the horses came out of the stables and trotted onto the start line. The groom next to the horse smiled as he let go of the reigns and gave Arthur full control of the horse he sat on. Arthur tipped his old hat to the man before he trotted over to join the rest of the jockeys as they started to warm up the horses with simple figures of eight in a gallop. The animal bellow Arthur ran happily after the horses in front and Arthur held his gaze before him trying not to look at the horse. They finished a few warm ups before the umpire called for them to begin lining up. Arthur swallowed thickly as they all headed towards where a line was being pulled across the grass signalling where the race would begin. The man held a lime green flag in the air before they all began to move into a gallop, he dropped the flag down and so the race began with forty horses all galloping across the starting line and on to the first jump.  
The race began with no falls until... the canal turn. Three horses fell the jockeys going flying over the horse's heads and landing with grunts on the churned up grass. Arthur gulped slightly but shook his head and kept his steed on track. Fifth place was currently his as they jumped another jump and no one fell.

Arthur kept the horse going beneath him and made sure to keep his hind in the air and not falter when the horse jumped, which would result in him either falling or the horse stumbling and maybe breaking his own legs. Another jump was cleared and one more jockey was slung over the horse's head as the horse stumbled with the landing on the grass. Auroras Encore grunted beneath him and Arthur made sure to keep his eyes forward and not look back at the fallen and bruised jockeys behind. The race steamed on and the hardest jump took another two but still Arthur stood strong with Aurora beneath him not tiring yet. Tea for three was in front and Arthur pushed Aurora forward over taking the horse and moving on with the race.

Two jumps to go and still thirty three were still running. One of the best turn outs yet in the huge race. Arthur pushed Aurora yet again making the eleven year old third before the second jump was cleared. One more to go. Just one more before the race was finished after a four hundred yard sprint to the finish. Aurora tensed as they made the last jump a picture to be taken and then Arthur whipped into action. He kicked the horse's sides again before he slapped the horse's side with the leather end of a soft whip making the horse sprint at over sixty miles per hour. Arthur smirked as he passed the leader as the horse in front tired from the exhausting run of four and a half miles. Auroras legs pounded against the greens and his breathing became more and more frequent along with deeper. Arthur gripped the reigns in his fists and bit his lip. Victory is only a few yards away for us.

The gap between first and second became larger. Arthur didn't dare look back now as the finish line was within his grasp, he could follow in his brothers footsteps. He could be a winner. The horse didn't falter as he and Arthur zoomed across the finish line and in the blink of an eye the yearly race was over. Arthur threw his whip up in the air and the crowd erupted in cheers as he crossed the finish line with the horse beneath him still galloping and Arthur veered the horse to the side where the groom came with a gleeful smile on his face. Arthur smiled and waved to the crowd as he threw both his arms into the air in celebration. The groom led him to the tunnel and various paparazzi came to take his photo while the BBC reporter caught him while the horse walked on towards the winners circle. The reporter smiled and asked various questions which Arthur did his best to answer to her satisfaction before she left and turned to face the camera as she talked to the people watching at home. Arthur smiled on top of the horse and his forest green eyes shone with happiness as the fanfare sounded much like it did for his brother that day.

Francis sprinted out from the crowd with a happy smile on his face with his shoulder length blond hair blowing slightly behind him and his deep blue eyes gleamed with unexpected happiness as Arthur rode the horse to the centre of the circle type arena. Francis smiled and held onto the horse's reigns petting his nose fondly as Arthur shakily dismounted from the long race being stood up and the shock of victory over all the skilled jockeys that were out on the course. Both had smiles plastered on their faces as they shared a happy gleeful look together and yet more reporters crowded around them with various questions that they wanted answered. One reporter pushed through the large crowd and smiled with his pearly white teeth.

"Mr. Kirkland! Mr. Kirkland, is it true you're following in your own brother's footsteps!" Arthur's tongue fell thick in his mouth and he paused for a second making Francis raise an eyebrow with a smile on his face. Arthur smiled as a small tear escaped from his eye and fell onto his cheek. The reporter began to fret as Arthur looked to the floor. His body shook as though he was crying and he gasped for air. The rest of the reporters scowled and prepared to shout at the young reporter before Arthur raised his head again. He shook with laughter and tears poured down his face making Francis give him a confused look. Arthur wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled to the reporters.  
"Yeah, I guess you could say that."He pointed to his hat fondly. "This was my brother's hat, he gave it to me after his third and final win."Arthur looked up blinking. "I remember him taking to the horse and saying 'He be the next Kirkland jockey lad, so you look after him now eh'. That was what he said, at that's what I've become." Arthur smiled as he grabbed a bucket from a groom stood nearby. " And.. that's what I intend to be from now on!" He then chuckled the bucket of water onto the horse and laughed as he shook his body snorting and neighing.

* * *

Only slight fruk but I wrote this a while ago and I love it and the grand national race itself so hope you enjoyed! This 'story' will be updated whenever I write things that just pop up in my mind. ^-^


End file.
